The only hope for me is you
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Traducción de The only hope for me is you de livingdeadblondegirl. Niklaus Mikaelson es un padre soltero que necesita a alguien que cuide de sus hijos. Cuando su actual niñera se jubila, se encuentra buscando a una sustituta. Cuando Stefan le ofrece una solución, Klaus acepta entrevistar a Caroline Forbes.
1. Prólogo Cena familiar

**Como podéis ver esta semana está siendo un poco movidita (jeje) quiero decir que he decidido ponerme al día con todo lo que tenía pendiente de fanfiction. Una de las cosas que tenía pendiente era empezar con la traducción de esta historia. Este fic fue el primero que me leí de Klaus y Caroline, y la verdad es que es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Para cualquier persona, la casa parecía que estaba reinada por el caos. Los platos estaban llenos de restos de comida en la gran mesa del comedor; juguetes, zapatos y bolsas estaban esparcidos; se escuchaba el sonido de los gritos y las risas de los niños mientras los adultos estaban sentados. Pero esa era la forma en la que se desarrollaba la cena mensual de la familia Mikaelson.

Este mes, era el turno de Finn y de su mujer Sage de ser los anfitriones, pero era el hermano mediano, Klaus y su vida lo que era el centro de atención en ese momento-. Ayanna me dijo hoy que no podía seguir trabajando para mí.

-No es una sorpresa teniendo en cuando la manera en la que su salud se ha deteriorado durante el último año, especialmente estos últimos meses –comentó Elijah desde su lugar al lado de su esposa Katherine.

Rebekah asintió de acuerdo con él-. Pobre, ha debido romper su corazón el tener que rendirse. Sé que nos ama y se siente responsable después de la muerte de Madre.

-¿Entonces, que piensas hacer? –preguntó Sage desde su lugar. Ella, como todos los demás, sabía que estas noticias habían causado una revuelta en la vida de su cuñado porque Ayanna no solo era una empleada de los negocios de la familia, sino que era parte de la familia.

-Voy a tener que contratar a una sustituta –respondió Klaus simplemente; no era como si tuviera otra opción después de todo. Sin embargo él apreciaba los consejos de su familia en estas situaciones, era por esa razón por la que había sacado el tema.

-No puedes contratar a una extraña para que los cuide –exclamó Rebekah-. Ayanna era una cosa; ¡era prácticamente de la familia! Estás hablando de contratar a una extraña.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga Bekah? –preguntó Klaus-. Son mis hijos y quiero hacer lo que es mejor para ellos. No solo tengo que asegurarme de mantenerlos, sino que también tengo que asegurarme de que son cuidados y desde la última vez que me revise, no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. Voy a necesitar ayuda.

-Déjanos ayudar; somos familia.

-No puedo depender de vosotros siempre. Soy un adulto y son mis hijos. El trabajo está siendo próspero y todos vosotros tenéis vuestras propias vidas. Finn y Sage tienen a sus tres hijos, pronto Katherine no tendrá la energía suficiente para vigilar a Daniel y menos para vigilar a mis dos hijos –discutió Klaus mientras miraba a su cuñada. Katherine tuvo dificultades en su primer embarazo, y el de ahora parecía que también. No quería causarle estrés, y sabía que Elijah ya estaba bastante preocupado por ellos dos.

-Estoy yo… y está Kol.

-No creo que tener a Kol como niñera de mis hijos sea la mejor idea, ¿no crees? –le preguntó Klaus, arqueó la ceja incrédulo por su sugerencia.

-Está bien, probablemente no es la mejor idea. Hablando del diablo –asintió Rebekah cuando Kol y el prometido de Rebekah, Stefan, volvieron.

-Cuando Stefan se sentó al lado de ella, notó las miradas de los rostros de todos y preguntó-. ¿De qué estáis hablando tan seriamente chicos?

-Niklaus necesita contratar a una chica –respondió Finn.

-¿Nik, no estarás tan desesperado ahora como para contratar a una prostituta, no? –preguntó Kol-. Da la casualidad de que conozco a algunas chicas que tienen unos estándares lo suficientemente bajos como para ir con el hermano menos guapo…

-Oh, cállate, estúpido. ¡Estamos hablando de que Nik necesita contratar a una niñera! –espetó Rebekah.

-Quizás puedo ayudaros –interrumpió Stefan intentando detener a los dos hermanos Mikaelson más jóvenes antes de que se mataran entre ellos.

-Habla, amigo.

-La novia de mi hermano Damon tiene una amiga que está buscando trabajo.

Klaus solo rodó los ojos y se mofó ante la sugerencia de Stefan-. Eso no es una solución; no estoy buscando a una chica desesperada por conseguir un trabajo, que no tenga ni idea de lo que está haciendo, para cuidar de mis hijos.

-Ahí está la cosa: es una niñera profesional.

-¿De quién estás hablando? ¿La conozco? –preguntó Rebekah mientras intentaba buscar en sus recuerdos a la persona de la que Stefan estaba hablando. Personalmente no le importaba mucho Elena, la novia del hermano de Stefan, pero ellos se veían con mucha frecuencia y algunos de sus amigos le eran familiares.

Stefan asintió-. Caroline Forbes.

Rebekah frunció el ceño-. ¿Pensé que era profesora?

-Estudió educación en la universidad, pero se licenció como niñera, una que está buscando a una familia desde que la familia para la que trabajaba desde hacía dos años se ha ido al extranjero –explicó Stefan-. Creo que serviría, Nik. Es inteligente, cariñosa, y realmente ama su trabajo; sin mencionar que es organizada. Y eso es por lo que la necesitas Nik; después de todo, necesitas a alguien que no sea la típica niñera. Tengo su número; puedo contactar con ella para poner las cosas en marcha.

Klaus meditó las palabras de Stefan. Confiaba en Stefan; sería el prometido de su hermana, pero se había convertido en uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y si él tenía tan buena opinión de esa mujer, entonces quizás debería al menos revisar sus títulos y entrevistarla. Para ver si sería una buena opción para él y para su familia-. Lo haré.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 1 La entrevista

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Caroline Forbes estudió el vecindario mientras se acercaba resueltamente hasta su destino. Era un área preciosa, una de sus favoritas en Boston, con sus piedras rojizas y jardines, sería un buen lugar para vivir. Y si Caroline conseguía el trabajo, viviría allí.

Decir que Caroline estaba intrigada cuando recibió el mensaje de Stefan era decir poco. Había coincidido con Rebekah Mikaelson algunas veces en diferentes eventos y siempre había encontrado a la mujer bastante distante con ella. Caroline no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o solo porque nunca habían hablado mucho. De cualquier manera, no tenía nada en contra de ella y esperaba que la reunión con su hermano fuera bien.

Caroline había estado buscando a una nueva familia durante casi tres meses, desde que los Fell se habían tenido que trasladar en último momento a Hong Kong. Caroline había trabajado para ellos durante dos años, y había sido duro dejar que los niños se fueran, pero no podía tomar la oferta que le había propuesto de mudarse con ellos y continuar con su trabajo allí. En lugar de eso, ayudó a preparar a los niños para el traslado y en seguida empezó a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Había tenido entrevistas con algunas familias y aunque habían sido agradables, Caroline no había sentido ninguna conexión con ellos. No estaba desesperada por buscar trabajo y quería encontrar el adecuado, pero también estaba deseosa de volver al trabajo que amaba. Y parecía que los Mikaelson la necesitaban.

De acuerdo con el expediente de la familia, Niklaus era un padre soltero de unos mellizos de siete años, Henrik y Alexandria. La madre de los niños no estaba con ellos, Tatia Pierce Mikaelson, pero también estaba destacado que Niklaus tenía la custodia única de sus hijos. Caroline lo encontró interesante y se hizo una nota mental a si misma por si conseguía el trabajo para conocer más detalles sobre eso. Necesitaba saber si había algún problema legal que debería saber. Él tenía una niñera que estaba planeando jubilarse pronto por problemas de salud, y estaba buscando una sustituta. El expediente también incluía su línea de trabajo; Niklaus trabajaba para el negocio familiar, el anticuario "Originales", como uno de los cinco dueños a cargo de la adquisición y restauración del arte.

La dirección que estaba buscando apareció y, después de respirar hondo, Caroline dio unos pasos. Miró su reloj para ver que había llegado cinco minutos antes, pero eso no la detuvo de tocar el timbre.

Caroline escuchó unos pasos en el otro lado antes de que la puerta se abriera para revelar a uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto nunca. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y rizado que estaba peinado como si hubiera pasado sus dedos por él, tenía una mandíbula fuerte con una barba de varios días rubia que rodeaba un par de labios llenos de color rojo rubí que mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Afortunadamente ella encontró la voz rápidamente y esperó que no hubiese hecho el ridículo al mirarlo fijamente, realmente deseó que hubiera habido alguna foto en el expediente que la hubiese preparado-. ¿Sr. Mikaelson, supongo?

-Sí, soy yo –saludó Klaus mientras estudiaba a la hermosa mujer delante de él-. ¿Y eso le haría Caroline Forbes?

-Si –respondió Caroline mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo. Su acento la había cogido con la guardia baja por un momento. Es cierto, que sabía que Rebekah tenía uno, pero escuchándolo en una voz masculina y profunda era algo único.

Klaus alcanzó y tomó su mano para sacudirla antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, sujetando la puerta para que ella entrara-. Por favor, entra.

-Gracias –dijo Caroline mientras entraba. El interior era cálido y daba la bienvenida en comparación con el frio de fuera.

-¿Puedo tomar tu chaqueta? –ofreció Klaus. Caroline asintió antes de sacársela y tendérsela. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron, notó él calor de él, pero pensó que era porque los suyos estaban más fríos de lo que creía.

-Pensé que podemos tener la entrevista en el salón –anunció Klaus antes de guiarla hasta la parte trasera de la casa-. Al menos la primera parte, entonces podrás conocer a Henry y a Lexi que están arriba. Eso lo que me dijo la agencia como se hacían normalmente las cosas.

-Si –confirmó Caroline. Aunque la primera referencia era de palabra, todo el papeleo de la pre-entrevista había sido hecho por la agencia donde Caroline se licenció; era la manera más segura para las niñeras de que consiguieran familias y el mejor lugar para las familias también.

Mientras caminaba, Caroline fue capaz de ver un poco de la planta principal de la casa. Estaba decorada con colores cálidos y madera oscura; parecía bien cuidada, pero también se podía decir que una familia residía ahí, cuando entraron en la oficina, Caroline notó que no estaban solos.

-He decidido que Rebekah se una a nosotros; es bastante cercana a mis hijos y valoro su opinión –declaró Klaus mientras su hermana asentía a Caroline.

-Caroline, un placer verte otra vez.

-Lo mismo digo, Rebekah –respondió Caroline.

-Por favor, toma asiento y empezaremos –invitó Klaus mientras señalaba una de las sillas.

Caroline sacó algunos de los papeles del bolso que llevaba y se los tendió a los dos antes de sentarse-. Sé que la agencia os envió una copia digital de mi expediente, pero he traído unos copias para que las veáis en caso de que no hayan tenido tiempo de mirarlas, considerando lo rápido que se organizó la entrevista. Y si tienen preguntas , encontré que puede ayudarlos en caso de que tengan dudasreferentes a eso.

-Eso fue excelente de tu parte. Revisamos tu expediente y creo que podemos saltarnos las preguntas estándar –anunció Klaus. Él apreció sus esfuerzos de ser escuchada entes de que él siguiera.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría escuchar un breve resumen de ti misma en tus propias palabras –añadió Rebekah.

Caroline asintió y empezó un informe verbal sobre su trayectoria; lo mantuvo breve para asegurarse de resaltar sus puntos fuertes que sintió que eran importantes mostrarles cuales eran. Había sido niñera desde que estaba en la universidad, así que a pesar de su edad tenía experiencia y eso le daba confianza.

-Puedo ver que eres educada, tienes varios años de experiencia, y te tomas tu trabajo muy enserio –anunció Klaus.

-Lo hago –concordó Caroline.

-Debo decir que la sección de habilidades me ha sorprendido, dice que estás titulada en autodefensa y tienes licencia para llevar ¿un arma de mano en Virginia y Massachusetts? –preguntó Klaus intrigado.

Caroline sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta-. Cuando me gustaría proclamar que esas ideas son mías, esas certificaciones vienen de haber sido criada por la Sheriff del pueblo, que quería asegurarse de que su hija podía cuidarse sola si lo necesitaba.

Klaus sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta; entendía la necesidad de los padres de asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran siempre a salvo, incluso si eran capaces de hacerlo ellos solos. El mundo era un lugar escalofriante, lleno de gente más escalofriante aun que harían lo que quisieran, incluso si hacían daño a otros. Ese pensamiento llevó a la mente de Klaus a otra pregunta que no se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento-. ¿Actualmente estás con alguien?

La ceja de Caroline se arqueó por la confusión. Un minuto él estaba sonriendo por su respuesta sobre la autodefensa y ahora de repente le estaba preguntando, ¿si estaba soltera?-. No crea que sea asunto suyo.

-Oh, al contrario, sí que es asunto mío si estás viendo a alguien con la posibilidad de que esa persona pueda estar alrededor de **mis** hijos –discutió Klaus, su voz agravándose ligeramente hasta volverse más dura. Era muy protector con sus hijos y no le gustaba la idea de otro hombre, un hombre que no quería cerca de sus hijos.

Caroline sintió como las mejillas le ardían rojas de la vergüenza, había fastidiado totalmente la entrevista, pero no iba a dejar que le ganara-. Por supuesto. Um, no, no estoy viendo a nadie.

-¿Qué hay del tipo aquel que Stefan me presentó cuando salimos para el cumpleaños de Damon? –preguntó Rebekah-. ¿Taylor?

-Tyler –corrigió Caroline mientras recordaba la cena a la que se refería Rebekah-. Ya no estamos juntos. Pero si estuviera saliendo con alguien, no lo traería aquí.

-Está bien saberlo –respondió Klaus. Estaba un poco sorprendido por su respuesta, de que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Ella era una mujer extremadamente preciosa con una personalidad extrovertida. Sabía que muchos hombres irían en rebaño detrás de ella. Se hizo una nota mental de hablar con Kol por si acababa contratándola para asegurarse de que su hermano pequeño la dejara en paz-

-Voy a ir directo al grano. Normalmente, la gente vería a un padre soltero con su propio negocio como un adicto al trabajo que deja a sus hijos con la niñera para que los crie las veinticuatro horas del día; sin embargo, ese no soy yo. Si, ayudo a mis hermanos con nuestro negocio, pero también paso tiempo criando a mis hijos igual de seriamente. Desafortunadamente, mi horario no siempre me permite hacerlo, y necesito a alguien aquí por las mañanas para llevarlos a la escuela, recogerlos después, que se ocupe de las actividades extraescolares o de vigilarlos hasta que yo sea capaz de llegar. Muchas veces, es pronto por la tarde –explicó Klaus-. Eso no quiere decir que planee tenerte cada día en punto, como he dicho, muchas tardes las tendrás para ti, como los fines de semana, etc.

Caroline meditó sus palabras mientras hablaba. Sería tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero ya lo sabía desde el principio. El Sr. Mikaelson era un padre soltero lo que significaba que no tenía el mismo apoyo que tendría normalmente una casa con dos padres. Significaría posiblemente más horas, pero también sonaba como si hiciera lo que fuera para estar con sus hijos lo más que pudiera. Y no era como si a ella no le gustara trabajar-. –Eso parece razonable.

-Habiendo explicado todo, necesito decirte sobre un componente añadido a tu trabajo que quizás no te habrás encontrado antes, pero Stefan me asegura de que puedes con ello –declaró Klaus. Todo lo que había leído y escuchado lo estaba llevando a creer que Caroline era la indicada para su familia; sin embargo, quería asegurarse de que ella se sentía igual, así que decidió exponer todas sus cartas en la mesa para asegurarse de que ella sabía lo que él necesitaba para este trabajo.

-Me tiene intrigada.

-Tus tareas adicionales para este trabajo no solo será encargarte de los niños sino de mí también.

**Pronto Caroline conocerá a Henrik y a Lexi.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 2 Conociendo a los mellizos

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he querido actualizar algunas de las historias como sorpresa para vosotras espero que disfrutéis ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Las tareas adicionales para este trabajo no solo será encargarte de los niños sino de mí también._

-¡¿DISCULPA?! –dijo Caroline en shock y supo que su rostro debía estar mostrándolo por lo caliente que se sentía. No podía estar hablando sobre lo que ella pensaba que estaba hablando, ¿verdad? Era atractivo, pero realmente no podía creer que si la contrataba ella…. Ellos… ¿podrían?

Cuando Klaus escuchó la indignación en su voz ante su declaración, se sintió confuso por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de la interpretación que habían podido tener sus palabras. Probablemente podría haberlo dicho mejor; Klaus no pudo evitar pensar que a Kol le habría encantado la escena que había delante de él mientras Elijah lo estaría reprendiendo. Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Rebekah hablo.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir –expresó Rebekah mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada por no pensar cómo podrían interpretarse sus palabras. Los hombres eran tan inútiles-. Es que necesita que alguien lo ayude a llevar la casa además de cuidar de los niños, ¿verdad Nik?

-Si, por supuesto –admitió Klaus aunque la situación era cómica-. Te aseguro que no sería como en una de esas películas de pacotilla donde el padre seduce a la niñera ignorante.

-Bien porque le aseguro de que soy demasiado inteligente para dejarme seducir por usted –replicó Caroline antes de que pudiera controlar su enfado ante lo divertido que parecía encontrar su vergüenza. Para tranquilizarse, se centró en la pregunta que él había hecho-. ¿Exactamente que implica "llevar la casa"? ¿Tareas domésticas? ¿Cocinar?

-Un poco de todo –respondió Klaus mientras volvían a hablar del trabajo-. Tengo empleados que vienen a limpiar dos veces al mes pero aun así está el trabajo de cada día. Los niños saben que su responsabilidad es tener las cosas ordenadas pero aún hay cosas como la colada, la aspiradora. Me pasa algo parecido con la cocina. Ahora mismo, me envían platos congelados a casa, pero eso solo es a veces, así que habrá noches que necesitaré que haya comida preparada por ti si llego tarde por la noche.

-Eso parece un buen sistema para una familia atareada –comentó Caroline.

Klaus sonrió-. Me gustaría llevarme el mérito por eso, pero todo fue el trabajo de Ayanna. Solía cocinar todo el tiempo para nosotros, pero los últimos años, este arreglo ha sido lo que funcionaba mejor.

Caroline asintió-. No veo que nada de esto vaya a ser algún problema.

-Bien –respondió Klaus-. Ahora que lo tenemos todo, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

-Antes mencionaste sobre conocer a tus hijos –le recordó Caroline.

-Si, en este momento están bajo en la sala de juegos.

-Antes de conocerlos, me estaba preguntando si podrías contarme un poco sobre ellos. Cualquier cosa que creas que podría ser de ayuda para que los conozca mejor pero también cualquiera cosa por si necesitan algo especial –pidió Caroline.

-Por supuesto –Klaus estuvo de acuerdo-. Como le dije a la agencia, Lexi y Henry tienen siete años, son mellizos. Lexi es diez minutos mayor y se asegura de que todo el mundo sepa que es la hermana mayor, pero Henry no deja que le mande.

-Mucho –interrumpió Rebekah.

-Bueno, los hermanos tienen la tendencia a hacer lo que sus hermanas quieren para no tener que lidiar con los pucheros –bromeó Klaus con su hermana-. Ella es inteligente y una buena estudiante cuando se concentra. Hace un año, se unió al equipo junior de gimnasia donde va a tomar clases. Va unas cuantas veces a la semana durante un par de horas.

-Así que esta sería una de las actividades extraescolares de las que hablabas –respondió Caroline con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar notar la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de sus hijos.

-Si, en realidad esa es la principal. Henry aún no ha explorado realmente los deportes a su edad, pero eso puede pasar en los siguientes años. Es tan activo como su hermana pero son un poco diferentes cuando se habla de estudios. Henry no parece que trabaje mucho para aprender; una vez que entiende algo, lo sabe. Le encanta leer y todo lo relacionado con la ciencia, especialmente los animales –terminó de explicar Klaus mientras escuchaba un ruido que venía de la puerta-. Y a los dos les encanta escurrirse por la casa e intentar escuchar cuando se les dice que no lo hagan.

Caroline también había escuchado el ruido y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la puerta que había estado medio cerrada se abría para revelar a los culpables. Los mellizos eran adorables, Henry parecía un poco alto para su edad, con rizos rubios oscuros, y su rostro era la imagen de su padre, mientras Lexi era más bajita y pequeña. Definitivamente tenía la constitución de una gimnasta, y se parecía a su tía con el pelo rubio pálido que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Los dos tenían sonrisas culpables en sus rostros por haber sido pillados, pero no parecían estar demasiado preocupados por la posibilidad de meterse en problemas.

-Lo siento, pero dijiste que la podíamos conocer –dijo Lexi como disculpa mientras miraba a la extraña en el cuarto.

-Cuando la tía Rebekah y yo acabemos de hablar con ella –le recordó Klaus a su hija mientras intentaba actuar como si en realidad estuviera molesto por la interrupción-. Pero ahora estáis aquí, así que ahora es un buen momento, supongo.

El rostro de los mellizos se iluminó mientras se acercaban para conocer a Caroline. Henry superaba a su hermana por unos centímetros gracias a sus largas piernas-. Hola, soy Henry y esta es mi hermana Lexi. ¿Vas a ser nuestra nueva niñera?

-Bueno, hola Henry y Lexi, soy Caroline –dijo Caroline como introducción-. Y para tu pregunta, tendremos que esperar y ver.

-Ayanna ha estado cuidando de nosotros desde que éramos bebes. Papa dijo que aún nos quiere pero que ya no puedo cuidar más de nosotros –declaró Lexi-. Dijo que éramos demasiado complicados para ella desde que se puso enferma, y que la gente mayor solo quiere sentarse y no hacer nada.

-Lexi… -advirtió Klaus.

-¡Lo dijiste! –dijo Lexi.

-Ahí te ha pillado papá –acordó Henry.

-Perdona a mis hijos Caroline, los dos atacan a la gente de esta manera muy frecuentemente. Pelean como gatos y perros a veces pero son rápidos a la hora de unirse como ahora –explicó Klaus.

-Muchos hermanos lo hacen, al menos por lo que he visto –declaró Caroline antes de volver su atención de vuelta a los niños-. ¿Probablemente no estéis muy contentos por tener una nueva niñera, verdad?

Los dos niños se encogieron un poco de hombros cuando Henry habló-. Queríamos concerté cuando papá dijo que podíamos, Lexi y yo pensamos que sería divertido tener a alguien alrededor que no nos trate como bebés pero…

-Pero también la echaréis de menos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Caroline.

Los dos mellizos asintieron con una pequeña mirada triste en sus rostros que hizo que el pecho de Caroline se encogiera un poco. Estos niños eran tan dulces como adorables-. Estoy segura de que echará de menos cuidar de vosotros chicos. Pero deberéis recordar que Ayanna querría que tuvierais a alguien que puede cuidaros muy bien desde que ella no es capaz de hacerlo, ella sabe que no puede ser esa persona.

Caroline se inclinó hacia adelante y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y les susurró-. Os diré un pequeño secreto. Espero que yo pueda ser esa persona.

Sonrisas reemplazaron los ceños fruncidos cuando sus palabras parecieron que habían funcionado. Caroline solo esperó que pudiera cumplir la promesa y ser la niñera que necesitaban. Los acababa de conocer y ya tenían las manos envueltas en su corazón. Decidiendo cambiar a cosas más felices, Caroline sonrió cuando dijo-. Lexi, tu papá dice que eres gimnasta, yo fui una animadora cuando era joven pero solo hacia volteretas. Debes trabajar muy duro.

Lexi sonrió orgullosa-. Sí, he estado trabajando desde que era muy pequeña y el año pasado desde que fui lo suficientemente mayor me preguntaron si quería unirme al equipo junior.

-Y dijiste que si por supuesto –añadió Caroline.

-Tuve que suplicarle a papá porque tengo que practicar muchas horas pero dijo que sí. Así que empecé. El año pasado tuve un par de competiciones, pero papá y me entrenadora Pearl dijo que puedo hacerlas todas ahora desde que he estado entrenando mucho. Va a ser genial.

-Parece estupendo –respondió Caroline con una enorme sonrisa. Podía decir que la niña estaba realmente orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es muy buena, cuando no cae sobre su trasero –interrumpió Henry.

Caroline no pudo evitar echarse reír por las palabras de Henry o cuando Lexi codeó a su hermano. Sabía que estaba intentando distraer la atención de su hermana y centrarse en él-. ¿Y tu papá también me dijo que te encantan los animales?

Henry asintió entusiasmado cuando le preguntó-. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? Apuesto a que te gustan los gatos granes.

-Son limpios, pero mis favoritos son los hipopótamos –respondió Henry.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Caroline.

-Sí, molan tanto. ¿Sabías que matan a más que gente que otro animal africano? –preguntó Henry.

Caroline estaba sorprendida por ese pequeño hecho, muchos niños no serían indiferentes ante algo así pero Henry actuaba como si fuera algo de casa día-. No. No lo sabía. Nunca antes he visto a un hipopótamo, pero tienen hipopótamos pequeños en el zoo. ¿Los has visto?

Klaus veía como sus hijos batallaban por la atención de Caroline. Henry le estaba contando a Caroline sobre la última vez que visitaron el zoo y como podía ir todas las veces que quería porque era miembro. Lexi también se metió en la conversación mientras le contaba a Caroline lo que le gustó cuando lo visitaron. Los dos parecían bastante cómodos con ella. Ninguno de los dos era tímido, pero normalmente no empezaban conversaciones como esa cuando hablaban con un adulto. Se imaginó que debía ser a la simpatía que parecía que Caroline irradiaba y la manera en la que los incluía en la conversación.

Rebekah notó como su hermano veía a los mellizos interactuar con Caroline un momento antes de susurrarle-. ¿Qué estás pensando, Nik?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, hermana –declaró Klaus.

Sabiendo que no iba a tener su respuesta hasta que no le diera su opinión, Rebekah respondió-. Nunca me ha agradado ni desagradado porque nunca he pasado suficiente tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, creo que a los niños les gusta, y estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de Stefan de que lo haría bien. Pero…

-¿Si?

Rebekah vaciló; no estaba segura de que como explicarle a su hermano sus inquietudes. Si contrataba a Caroline, estaría viviendo en su casa, ayudándolo a criar a sus hijos y eso crearía una pequeña sensación de intimidad que podría causar problemas. No había sido ningún problemas con Ayanna; era más mayor y prácticamente de la familia. Caroline era más joven y atractiva y su hermano quisiera o no admitirlo estaba solo. Rebekah apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos, Caroline no era del tipo de Nik, era todo lo contrario a las mujeres con las que había estado involucrado Nik en el pasado. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, solo podía ver una amistad-. Nada. Creo que sería una buena elección.


	4. Capítulo 3 Impresiones

**Come he dicho en el capítulo anterior quería hacer una actualización de los fics, así que hoy os haré dos actualizaciones en un día. Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Elijah entró tranquilamente en la oficina de su hermano, para no interrumpir la conversación que estaba teniendo Niklaus con uno de sus empleados, Maddox. En su lugar, se tomó su tiempo para mirar alrededor del cuarto de trabajo de su hermano para ver su reciente trabajo. Con Niklaus a cargo del departamento de arte, rara vez Elijah veía sus proyectos hasta que estuvieran completos, pero siempre había encontrado interesante ver como su hermano tomaba algo que había sido descuidado y lo convertía en algo precioso.

Klaus terminó la discusión con Maddox antes de que le permitiera marcharse y acercarse a Elijah. Mientras que no era inaudito, normalmente Elijah no aparecida por esa parte del edificio. Decía que era el territorio de Klaus y que además estaba bajo su control; Kol lo decía porque Elijah no quería preocuparse de que la pintura o los productos químicos mancharan sus trajes y zapatos-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hermano?

-Solo viene a hablar contigo sobre asuntos familiares –explicó Elijah mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su hermano-. Katherine me recordó esta mañana que entrevistaste a una posible niñera ayer. Rebekah también lo mencionó cuando la vi.

-¿Así que pensaste que podrías pasarte por aquí y ver si he decidido contratarla? –preguntó Klaus mientras señalaba el expediente de su escritorio. Era una copia del informe que le había dado Caroline así como otras cosas que la agencia le había enviado lo que incluía en la parte de atrás unos cheques y una fotografía.

-¿Lo has hecho? –preguntó Elijah mirando el expediente y su contenido. Cuando Niklaus sacudió la cabeza, continuó-. ¿Por qué no? Rebekah dijo tenía todas las cualidades que estabas buscando y lo más importante es que a Henrik y a Alexandria les gusta.

-Tiene razón; a los dos les gusta, hablaron de ella toda la noche –declaró Klaus recordando cómo no había sido capaz de decir ni una palabra en la mayor parte de la cena mientras ellos hablaban felizmente sobre la joven mujer que acababan de conocer. Más tarde esa noche, cuando acostaba a Lexi en la cama, su hija le había susurrado en la oreja mientras lo abrazaba y le daba las buenas noches que esperaba que dejara que Caroline los cuidara-. Solo quiero pensarlo. Tomar las consideraciones necesarias y no tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Al decir las últimas palabras, Klaus escuchó a Elijah reírse entre dientes-. Lo siento, Niklaus solo estoy recordando aquellos tiempos en los que tomadas todas las decisiones de manera precipitada.

-Ya no puedo permitirme ese lujo nunca más, al menos no cuando os concierne –respondió Klaus. No podía dejar que hicieran daño a sus hijos por decisiones precipitadas, no otra vez.

-Lo entiendo, de verdad –explicó Elijah pensando en sus propios hijos-. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que es atractiva, ¿verdad?

-Cuidado Elijah; a tu mujer no le gustaría estar escuchando que llamas hermosa a otra mujer –se burló Klaus. Toda la familia Mikaelson sabía de sus temperamentos y a pesar de que era su cuñada, hizo justicia al nombre Mikaelson, especialmente cuando tenía que ver con Elijah-. Katherine es del tipo celosa.

-Es algo de lo que estoy al corriente –declaró Elijah-. No he llamado hermosa a la señorita Forbes, lo has hecho tú. ¿Es eso lo que causa tu indecisión?

-Creo que me has confundido con nuestro hermano pequeño. No soy Kol; puedo controlarme cerca de una chica bonita –dijo Klaus mientras sonreía satisfecho a su hermano quien reía entre dientes a la vez que pensaban en su mujeriego hermano.

-¿Así que admites que te atrae? –preguntó Elijah.

-Admito que es una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa –confesó Klaus-. Y si, esa ha sido una de las consideraciones, pero no estoy preocupado por eso. Quiero lo mejor para Lexi y Henry.

-Y parece que lo has hecho –interrumpió Elijah-. Respóndeme Niklaus; ¿hay algo, por pequeño que sea que hayas encontrado en su expediente o durante la entrevista con ella que cause que tus instintos te digan que esa mujer no es la mejor persona para cuidar de mi sobrina y de mi sobrino?

-No –admitió Klaus verazmente. A pesar de sus reservas, ninguna de ellas estaba basada en algo negativo, así que no había encontrado nada negativo contra Caroline. No tenía ningún antecedente penal, ni siquiera una muta por exceso de velocidad y ninguna falta o error de sus antiguos jefes. En su lugar, todas las familias para las que había trabajado le daban recomendaciones.

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.

**TOHFMIY**

Caroline entró rápidamente en el café y vio a sus dos mejores amigas sentadas esperándola. Normalmente Caroline era la primera en llegar por lo que vio en alivio en sus ojos cuando la vieron, probablemente las había preocupado-. Lo siento llego tarde. Estaba hablando con mi papá y Steven y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No hay ningún problema Care –dijo Elena mientras se acerba a su amiga y la abrazaba-. Acabamos de llegar. ¿Todo bien con ellos?

-Todo bien, papá solo quería saber cómo había ido mi última entrevista así que él y Steven llamaron por Skype esta mañana –les aseguró Caroline mientras se sentaba. Elena y Bonnie ya habían ordenado sus bebidas así que la cogió rápidamente y tomó un largo trago. El tiempo fuera era frio, pero estaba sedienta.

-¿De todas formas como fue la entrevista? Ayer por la noche no pude preguntarte, estabas dormida en el sofá cuando volví –preguntó Bonnie después de pedir su comida a la camarera.

-Lo siento, estaba exhausta. Entre preparar la entrevista y luego el estrés de esta, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos –dijo Caroline como disculpa. Había estado viviendo con Bonnie temporalmente desde que se había mudado de casa de los Fell hasta que encontrara una nueva familia.

Caroline había pasado casi una hora hablando con Lexi y Henry sobre todo tipos de cosas, desde sus intereses hasta la escuela y sus amigos antes de que su padre hubiera interrumpido la conversación. Después de decir adiós a Caroline, se quedó otra vez con los adultos. El señor Mikaelson había habado sobre algunos detalles con ella además de alguna que otra pregunta. Le fio que sin importar su decisión, pronto se pondría en contacto con ella para hacer saber los resultados Rebekah saliera. Fue difícil leer sus pensamientos considerando especialmente la manera en la que reaccionado groseramente algunas de las preguntas sobre su vida personal. Sin embargo, aun mantuvo la esperanza de que su experiencia y el tiempo con sus hijos prevalecieran.

-La entrevista fue bien, incluso muy bien. Bueno, la mayor parte –declaró Caroline antes de empezar a darles detalles sobre la entrevista. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que se puso en ridículo, las chicas jadearon.

-¡Oh Caroline, no lo hiciste! –exclamó Elena con un leve deje de risa en su voz.

-Lo hice. ¡Y fue peor! –respondió Caroline mientras les contaba su reacción cuando le dijo la parte en la que su trabajo consistía en "ocuparse" de él. Se quedaron en shock como estuvo ella hasta que les explicó y empezaron a reírse-. Chicas, no es gracioso. Me avergoncé totalmente.

-Caroline, has estado viendo demasiadas películas donde el chico seduce a la niñera –dijo Bonnie causando que Caroline lanzara una servilleta en su dirección.

-Dejando a un lado la broma, ¿crees que es el trabajo que quieres? –preguntó Elena mientras intentar mantener la compostura.

-Será diferente si, pero todos los trabajos los son –respondió Carolline.

-Siempre has trabajado en una casa con dos padres y has estado muy ocupada; ahora cuidarás de niños y de la casa. Eso no deja mucho tiempo para la vida social –declaró Elena antes de llegar a ese tema que sabía que Caroline a lo mejor no querría hablar-. Después de lo que pasó con Tyler…

-Tyler no pudo soportar que no hiciera lo que él quería. Podía ser niñera o profesora y el tiempo que le dedicaba nunca hubiera sido suficiente para él. Y este trabajo, y las responsabilidades que vienen con él, es todo lo que quiero para mantener la casa en orden mientras los niños están en la escuela. No espera que esté cocinando y limpiando para que todo esté listo en punto –explicó Caroline-. El señor Mikaelson parecía un buen hombre que está intentando llevar un negocio mientras cría a sus hijos. No quiere sentarse y pagar a alguien para que lo haga por él. Estaba muy envuelto en sus vidas. Solo necesita una pequeña ayuda para cuidarlos y a alguien para que lleva las cosas al día.

-No me tomes a mal Care, pero paree que necesita una mujer –comento Bonnie mientras probaba la comida que le acababa de traer la camarera-. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está la mujer?

-No estoy segura pero de acuerdo con el expediente, están divorciados y tiene la custodia completa.

-¿Así que está soltero? –preguntó Elena.

Caroline se encogió de hombros-. No lo sé, no salió el tema.

-Quizá quieras saberlo. Quiero decir, si el chico no está casado significa que podría estar saliendo con alguien lo que quiere decir que quizá espera que cuides de los niños hasta tarde o puede estar con alguien lo que significa que quiere que te quedes cuidando de ellos toda la noche –le dijo Elena.

-No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso –exclamó Caroline-. Quiero decir, no puedo ni imaginarme que pueda tener una mujer.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Elena y ella y Bonnie notaron como las mejillas de Caroline se sonrojaban inmediatamente.

-Está bueno, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Quizás –dijo Caroline bajando la mirada y empezó a mirar su comida intensamente.

-He conocido a Rebekah recordáis, sé que es hermosa, así que dudo que a su hermano le tocará algún gen feo –declaró Elena-. Así que suéltalo.

-Es hermoso. Tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y rizado, hoyuelos y unos ojos azules intensos. Y el acento es tan… -balbuceó Caroline durante un minuto antes de ponerse seria-. Pero nada de eso importa porque si consigo el trabajo será mi jefe.

-Un jefe con el que vivirás –le recordó Bonnie-. Creo que eso hace que importe mucho.

-Solo es atracción física, no es como si hubiera algo más. Puedo ignorarlo, ¿no habéis hecho eso nunca? –preguntó Caroline-. ¿Como cuando piensas que un chicho que sale con tu amiga es mono, o como cuando crees que está bueno un compañero de trabajo que está casado? Solo es atracción que dejas de lado. Soy una profesional y no querría arriesgar mi trabajo ni mi carrera.

La declaración de Caroline puso fin a la discusión mientras cambiaban a otros temas y continuaban comiendo su almuerzo. Elena habló de ella y de Damon mientras Bonnie hablaba de su trabajo. Estaban acabando su comida cuando el teléfono de Caroline sonó. El número era desconocido, pero Caroline sabía que podía ser del trabajo. Se alejó de la mesa para responder, haciendo señas a sus amigas para que entendieran-. Hola, soy Caroline.

-Caroline, soy Niklaus Mikaelson.

-Hola señor Mikaelson, estaba esperando a oír de usted pronto –dijo Caroline-. Con buenas noticias, espero.

-Eso creo. Quería llamar por la oferta de trabajar para mí y para mi familia. Si acepta, podemos quedar para finalizar con los detalles antes de que se acabe la oferta –declaró Klaus.

Caroline mordió su labio antes de chillar por la excitación y la felicidad que tenía dentro de ella. Rápidamente se recompuso para responderle-. Sí, quiero decir, acepto.

-Fantástico –declaró Klaus-. ¿Qué le parece quedar mañana en mi oficina a la una en punto?

-Perfecto.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo, por eso he querido subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga un hueco me pondré con los fics. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
